Presently, remote control of media systems, including media center applications such as channel guide or jukebox applications and car audio systems is difficult. In the case of media center applications, the applications are typically controlled by using a mouse or by issuing a voice command. In the case of voice command, however, ambient noise (such as that produced by the media center application itself) often makes it difficult for speech recognition software to successfully recognize the issued commands.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for active noise cancellation (i.e., cancellation of noise produced by a media system itself).